charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Anton
Anton was a powerful and immortal warlock with the powers of glamouring, super strength, and adjusting. He fell in love with a Warren witch, P. Russell, and seduced her to evil. History In 1924, Anton fell in love with a Warren witch, P. Russell, who also happened to be the past life of Phoebe Halliwell. He seduced her into turning evil, and convinced her to help him kill her cousins, P. Bowen and P. Baxter (the past lives of Prue and Piper Halliwell), to obtain their powers. He gave her a potion that tripled her power of pyrokinesis, and an amulet that rendered her immune to all witchcraft. Bowen and Baxter feared that Anton and Russell were soulmates, and would be too much for their descendants to handle if they ever got back together again in the future. With that in mind, they not only killed Russell by strangulation, but cursed her soul so that her future selves would also die during their 24th year. Meanwhile, Anton escaped with the amulet, which was ripped off Russell's neck in the struggle. In 2000, he reappeared to reclaim his love in an attempt to gain access to the Charmed Ones' powers. He kidnapped Christina Larson, the only living survivor of the events of 1924, and glamoured into her appearance. He was inadvertently helped by Phoebe, who went back to her past self in order to find some way to keep from being killed by the curse Baxter and Bowen (her great-grandmother and great-aunt, respectively) spoke 76 years earlier. In the process, Phoebe switched bodies with Russell, which allowed Russell to be reincarnated in the present. Anton got out of Christina's wheelchair, dropped his glamour, clocked Leo in the face, and knocked him out. He then put the amulet around Russell's neck, and the two of them headed for the manor to finish what they started 76 years earlier. In the ensuing battle, Prue deflected one of Russell's fire blasts at Anton, which set him ablaze and destroyed him. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *'Super Strength:' The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. ;Other Powers *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the powers of magical beings by killing them. *'Adjusting: '''The ability to ''"adjust" to molecular-manipulation powers, which allowed the user to resist said powers. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia * Anton's relationship with P. Russell could be seen as a precursor to Phoebe's romance with Cole Turner, especially after Cole became the Source of All Evil. * Phoebe wrote a warning about Anton for her future incarnation after his demise. Appearances Anton appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Unseen Book of Shadows Entry Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed